El Odio Es Un Sentimiento Que Te Acompañara Toda La Vida
by AdryLoveEl
Summary: El odio es un sentimiento al que es fácil llegar, el odio es algo que siempre sentirá, el odio no desaparece aunque recuperes lo que has perdido, al recuperarlo aun lo odiarás más. Ahora que él la tiene de vuelta no descansará hasta tener su merecida venganza. (Contenido de Romance de MephilesxOC/One-Shot quizás con 2º parte si hay reviews).


**Mephiles está encerrado en una prisión oscura desde hace millones de años, lo que yo creo que piensa Mephiles en está situación.**

**Espero que os guste, es mi primer One-Shot.**

**Adriana es mi personaje, Adriana The Hedgehog, conocida como Adry. **

**El Odio Es Un Sentimiento Que Te Acompañara Toda La Vida**

Aun oigo su voz suave y dulce llamándome...

"Mephiles..." en mi cabeza resonaban las voces de aquella que un día consideré mi amiga, ahora que no la tengo aquí en mi vida, conmigo, junto a mi, que solo está en recuerdos y en lo que algunos consideran que no tengo, corazón, ella la persona que más amo, la persona que me arrebataron

-Es que esto es lo que siento por mi vida, y sabes que es lo peor? Que soy inmortal y no moriré, nunca moriré por lo tanto... tendre que estar encerrado en esta prisión hasta que el mundo llegue a su fin o si no hasta que todo el universo explote- digo en alto.

A mi cabeza regresa esa pregunta que hace años atras tu me hiciste:

"Mephiles, ¿que consideras tu que es la vida?" oyó la voz de aquella eriza de pelaje violeta escarlata, de ojos grises. -Adriana...- murmuró a la nada -¿quieres saber que pienso ahora? ¿que la considero?- respondo a la nada.

Te contesto ahora cuando es tarde o eso creo

-¿Qué es esta mierda de vida? ¿Por qué hemos nacido? ¿Qué es lo que nosmantiene aquí atados? Explícamelo Adriana,¿ que coño es lo que tú esperas de esta vida? Yo estoy aquí viviendo cada segundo de mi vida, aquí en esta cárcel que estos dichosos humanos me han impuesto, en esta mierda de cárcel oscura, ¿cuál es el propósito de nuestra creación o desenvolvimiento aquí? ¿Que mierda pintamos aquí? ¿Para qué estamos viviendo? Excepto Shadow y yo, todos moriréis, ¿de que os sirvió la vida? Me lo pregunto día tras día, cada minuto, cada segundo que estoy aquí encerrado, no tenemos propósito, odio el mundo, odio esta mierda que consideran vida, odio no tener libertad para explorar el mundo, el universa... tengo demasiado tiempo y no puedo disfrutarlo... odio la vida, estamos predestinados a sufrir enfermedades, sufrir por ese sentimiento que llamáis amor, por traición de amigos, por la traición y las infidelidades de por lo menos esa persona considerada tu más amada persona, por la puta vida vamos a sufrir. Odio lo que creo que es el propósito, pues que hemos venido ha hacer aquí, nacer, crecer, sufrir y morir. Por no hablar de destruir el mundo contaminándolo, haciendo daño a la gente, asesinando, robando y matando la naturaleza, ya veras como esto no acaba bien, Adriana tu lo veras... Vuestra patética vida consiste simplemente en levantarse una mañana, ir a trabajar, o quizás al colegio o instituto o simplemente estar tirado en un banco del parque o posiblemente en el suelo, después cuando acabe tu jornada, irás a tu casa, si tienes, a comer o a intentarlo, con tu familia si es que te soporta o tienes, con amigos que tarde o temprano apuñalaran tu confianza rompiéndola, también podrías comer con tu jefe que es un hijo de puta o con algún cliente o alguna persona "importante", luego de comer, si has podido comer, o te quedas en aquel banco que podías estar, o no haces nada en todo el día, si tienes casa te toca trabajar o simplemente hacer los deberes si eres la típica niña buena, nuevamente a comer bueno sería cenar, pero que más da, si no cenas, ves esa caja que te muestra aquellas imágenes animadas, si no miras la llamada televisión pues te pones en el ordenador o te escondes tras un móvil-

Aun escucho nuestra conversación a veces...

"No es que me guste la vida" recuerdo haberle contestado a Adriana.

"Como que no? Mephiles, la vida es maravillosa quizás con cada regalo que te brinde con una sonrisa, basta para valorar los pequeños detalles que te da... ¿me entiendes?"

"La verdad, no" recuerdo mi ignorancia en aquel momento.

"Yo creo que te pasan cosas malas, para que aprendas a apreciar, las pequeñas cosas buenas que te da la vida" me responde con su aire feliz y positivo de siempre.

Recuerdo que me quede en silencio y ahora que lo pienso hice bien.

-De que sirve la vida? Si puedes contestarme Adriana, aclaramelo- golpeo la silla molesto haciendo que caiga abruptamente al suelo. -por muy feliz que seas en la vida, no hay esperanza para un futuro, no hay esperanza no la hay Adry, yo aun la sigo buscando y te digo que nunca la encontrarás, en esta vida solo hay sufrimiento y muerte, porque por mucho años que vivas, así sean sesenta, setenta, ochenta, noventa, cien... los que sean que llegues a vivir, morirás o con dolor o por vejez, si es con dolor la enfermedad te consumirá haciéndote morir con gran sufrimiento, o quizás con una esperanza falsa de que te vas a recuperar, y si es por vejez, verás tu piel arrugada, tu asqueroso cuerpo pudriéndose porque ya no aguanta más pasos en la vida, ¿porqué vivimos Adriana? ¿Para que sirve la vida? Lo odio, odio todo lo que tenga que ver con la vida, lo odio, odio los rostros de la gente que sonríe sabiendo que su fin podría ser ahora mismo, odio la felicidad que demuestran, ¿Sonrisas? ¿Para qué? Morirás igualmente con dolor o con asco, total, esas sonrisa se te borrarán cuando veas que todo acaba mal... odio, odio, rabia y odio, lo que siento por esta mierda de vida-

Se me viene de nuevo a la mente un fragmento de la conversación de ese día antes de separarnos:

"Sabes... me pregunto si existe otra vida después de esta, ¿tú?" rompe el silencio de antes

"No lo sé, ni me importa, sabes que yo viviré esta para siempre, eternamente" contestó.

"Me gustaría ser eterna junto a ti... ver pasar los años en este mundo... juntos"

Recuerdo que en esa parte mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho a gran velocidad, demasiado rápido, demasiado intenso.

"¿Por qué?" pregunte.

"Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, así que pasar contigo una vida eterna..." dijo en alto "no estaría mal..." murmuro, sonreí al sentir esa sonrisa en mi rostro, un poco iluso "enamorarme" de una persona que no estaría conmigo siempre.

"Pues no creo que haya forma de hacerte inmortal" le dije rompiendo su esperanza.

"Por eso te pregunto lo de la otra vida, si hay otra vida... me gustaría poder estar contigo... en ella"

-Adriana, no se si te "has rencarnado" tampoco se si hay otra vida, ni si has conseguido la inmortalidad... pero mi odio a la vida aumenta cada día que paso encerrado en esta prisión, se que te resultará extraño, si es que me oyes... que odie la vida, pero es normal, encerrado, se llega al odio... y más si tú no estas conmigo, sin poder decirte que te amo aun... solo veo oscuridad por aquí, está demasiado oscura y así acabará la vida de los demás... observó en mi mente lo que os ofrece la vida, las desgracias, el dolor, y pocas veces algo que merece la pena, la vida solo te da malas pasadas, en gran mayoría, dolor, sufrimiento, traición, separaciones, dura vida, duras condiciones... enfermedades, infidelidad y engaño de la persona que amas, amigos que te fallan, cuando notas y sientes que el mundo se te viene encima, desearía no haber sido creado, o como decías tú, mi dulce Adriana... nacido, al haberlo echo me he condenado a estar encerrado siendo una de las formas de vida creadas por el Doctor Gerald Robtnick, solo estoy encerrado en esta cárcel, no sabes lo que deseo estar contigo... odio está vida, si pudiera buscaría venganza con aquellos que me encerraron y me hicieron ver el mundo de forma oscura y rencorosa o de una forma de percepción de inconformismo y de odio-

Aun estas en mi memoria:

"Si me rencarno, te buscaré, hasta que me vuelva a morir y vuelva a morirme... bueno y si no es eso, buscaré la formula de la inmortalidad o posiblemente sea mejor hacer lo siguiente seguirte en fantasma"

Reí mucho aquel día como nunca había echo, ponías tanto empeño en decirme que querías estar conmigo... me hiciste muy feliz, pero al separarnos me capturaron.

-Te habrán capturado?-

"¡MEPHILES!" ahora lo escucho... escucho tus gritos de sufrimiento.

-¿Te han echo daño?- pregunto con dolor y pesar, por haber sido tan sordo y no escucharte.

"Te... te amo..." lo oigo, ahora son muy débiles... con esa dulzura...

-Ahora si... ¿crees que la vida merece la pena? Yo la odio más si mi memoria no me falla, tu pediste auxilio... tu lo pediste y yo no te oí, no pude decirte te amo, no pude corresponderte... Solo plantearme si la vida merece la pena, me da más asco vivir y lo odio más, ¿Adriana merece la pena?-

-Sí...

-Uh?- agito mi cabeza aun pensando que mi cabeza me juega malas pasadas.

-La vida si merece la pena-

Veo una silueta entre las sombras y te veo, mi dulce Adriana.

-Aun te sigo amando y ahora tenemos una eternidad para hacer de nuestra venganza lo mejor.

Pareces distinta, muy distinta, tus púas han crecido mucho, llevas en ese cuerpo esbelto una camiseta palabra de honor con unos pantalones cortos y unas zapatillas cómodas, con el collar de la inmortalidad y aquel tatuaje que suele ser del satanismo.

-Un trato con las fuerzas oscuras- murmuro.

-Dije que daría todo por estar contigo..., aquel día cuando grite, estaba muriendo por los mismos que te encerraron aquí. ¿Pero sabes que? Mis palabras fueron escuchadas por el mismo rey del infierno, concediéndome mi deseo, a cambio de venganza... Y sabes... ya no me importa que hacer si estoy contigo.

Das una patada a la puerta, y se rompe, salgo de esa celda y te observo.

-Yo también te amo... y si, la vida merece, un poco la pena-

Rozamos nuestros labios y yo quiero más, sentirte más, sentir que esto no es un sueño, quiero mi venganza contigo a mi lado...

Ahora que estas aquí, si que puedo asegurar que sin ti la vida no sirve para nada y cuando estas... noto que es una mierda ya que sigue pasando lo mismo, excepto que a nosotros no nos pasa, pero igualmente odio la vida, odio a quien nos encerró, odio a quien nos separo, lo odio, solo hay una cosa que me gusta tú, y ahora que te poseo... cumpliré la venganza que siempre ansié, preparaos humanos... esto será lo ultimo que veréis dos erizos que estarán juntos eternamente...

**Esto es el final del One-Shot quizás haga segunda parte en otro, pero solo si ha vosotros os gusta este. Venga dejadme reviews, que no pido tanto. Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
